Benutzer Diskussion:Clark Taylor/Archiv08Q2
Diskussion:Clark Taylor}} O-Missionen Heißt das das die letzten 5 Stunden meines Lebens völlig umsonst waren? Du hast doch gesehen das ich daran arbeite...; Wie soll ich jetzt wietervorgehen?--Ben Amor 09:12, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Das englische Format war meiner Meinung nach für "nicht so erfahrene" durch die Auflistung einfacher zu bedienen (ich schreib das nicht nur weil ich es erstellt habe). Man ärgert sich halt schon wen man den ganzen Tag an etwas arbeitet und dann wird es gelöscht, (aber damit muss ich Leben lernen). Deine Vorlage sieht echt toll aus ist selbst erstellt, und da wir uns vom Englischen Format etwas distanzieren wollen, genau richtig. Hab das auch nicht bös' gemeint vorhin. Habe jetzt deinen Namen davorgesetzt "O-Missionen in Arbeit/Clark Taylor" damit dir keiner dazwischenfunkt und werde es dann weiterbearbeiten wenn die Formatvorlagen passen. Hoffe in Zukunft treten diese Ärgernisse durch Verbesserung unserer Kommunikation nicht wieder auf und hoffe auf eine "Weiterhin Erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit"--Ben Amor 09:53, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Bist du mit der O-Missions vorlage bereits fertig? Wollte erstmal warten, da sich der Artikel während ich in bearbeitet habe verändert hat. Welche Vorlage soll ich nun verwenden "Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen‎" oder nur "Vorlage:O-Missionen"‎?--Ben Amor 10:07, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Habe schon begonnen die Vorlagen zu verwenden doch das "Resultat" kann bei der Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen‎ nirgendwo eingetragen werden. Es sind zwar Parameter vorhanden jedoch den Text kann man nirgendwo eintragen? Hoffe habe mich halbwegs verständlich ausgedrückt! --Ben Amor 10:31, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Soll ich für die O-Missionen auch extra Staffelweise Sektionsboxen erstellen oder hast du schon welche erstellt. Willst du das machen oder soll ich?--Ben Amor 09:22, 4. Apr. 2008 (PDT) PDF Dokumente Hey Clark! Ich hätte eine Frage bezüglich PDF Dokumente! Darf, oder kann man überhaupt "PDF Dateien" hochladen, und wenn ja wie? Ist es z.B. Media:Dokumentname.pdf und was ist eigentlich .ogg? Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen und Danke im Vorraus. --Ben Amor 03:06, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) * Erstmal Danke! * Das ist die Nachricht die ich erhalte beim Versuch es hochzuladen: Warnung „.pdf“ ist ein unerwünschtes Dateiformat. Erlaubt sind: png, gif, jpg, jpeg Also scheinbar ist PDF gar nicht erlaubt, oder was denkst du?--Ben Amor 07:02, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Wiki-Links Hey, mal ne Frage: In der englischen Lostpedia gibt es eine Möglichkeit, direkt auf die Wikipedia zu verweisen. Hier steht zum Beispiel ganz am Schluss The Sopranos. Im Artikel steht dann direkt ein Link zur Wikipedia. Ist sowas Ähnliches hier (aktuell) auch möglich? Gruß 10:08, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Cool, danke. Spoiler-Warnung N'Abend. Sag mal, was hälst du von der Idee, die Spoiler-Warnung auf der Homepage ein bisschen auffälliger zu gestalten? Gruß 14:33, 16. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Staffel 4 Weisst du warum Artikel Staffel 4 nicht zum bearbeiten freigegeben ist? Wollte das Bild für 4x10 einfügen und die Links berichtigen da ja einige Artikel bereits vorhanden sind aber weiterhin falsch verlinkt werden! --Ben Amor 04:56, 17. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Danke sehr! --Ben Amor 05:03, 17. Apr. 2008 (PDT) E-Spoiler in Artikel O-Missionen Der Artikel O-Missionen enthält gleich in der ersten O-Mission, Informationen aus der Episode The Other Woman, daher denke ich wär der E-Spoiler vorerst noch angebracht. Ich werde ihn also vorerst wieder reinstellen. Hope that's allright! --Ben Amor 14:30, 18. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Stimmt Danke, die erste O-Mission enthält nur den einen Link zu der Episode, aber in der zweiten O-Mission: Goodwin musste obwohl er die Listen bereits erstellt hatte und die wichtigsten Überlebenden der Tailies bereits entführt wurden, länger bleiben, da er mit Juliet ein Verhältnis hatte und Ben diese als sein Eigentum ansieht. Außerdem hielt er Ana-Lucia auch noch für "würdig" ihnen beizutreten, die ihm nach Nathan's Tod nach und nach misstraute und letztendlich als Goodwin klaren Tisch macht diesen tötet. Das sind Informationen die erst in der 4 Staffel preisgegeben werden, oder siehst du das anders! --Ben Amor 03:14, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Ich sehe du warst ziemlich fleißig heute Nacht! Klar! Dachte nicht das die Spoilerbox gut aussieht aber du hast recht, denn eigentlich ist es besser als der fette Balken am Anfang. Außerdem, in 2 Monaten wird der ESpoiler bis Jänner nächsten Jahres nicht mehr gebraucht. Danke! Eine Frage habe ich noch zum Artikel Hanso Foundation. Da ist eine Gallery die nichts anzeigt weißt du etwas darüber! Danke --Ben Amor 03:29, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Kategorie:Stub Ja, das war ich. Das sollte auch weniger als eigene Kategorie fungieren, sondern als Weiterleitung. Heißt: Durch Eingabe des Suchbegriffs "Kategorie:Stub" wird man zu "Kategorie:Stubs" weitergeleitet. Als eigene Kategorie hatte ich das also gar nicht im Sinn. Aber lösch die Seite bitte, falls sie stören sollte. Gruß 11:14, 23. Apr. 2008 (PDT) 4x09 :) Nein, noch nicht! Frühestens Morgen früh schneller kann ich nicht downloaden! Aber eigentlich hatte ich heute nicht vor weiterzuschreiben und Morgen wenn ich mich eingeloggt hätte, hätte ich die Folge ja bereits gesehen! Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, der war echt nicht schlecht! Aber ich wäre gerne mal dort gewesen! --Ben Amor 12:35, 24. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Bei meinem Downloads sind immer Previews der nächsten Woche dabei. Schaffe es leider nie rechtzeitig abzudrehen, deshalb werde ich meist unbeabsichtigt gespoilert. Von mir aus nehmen wir unbekannt! Eins noch, wie schaut es mit einer Umbenennung auf "Martin Keamy" aus und könntest du vielleicht die Episode 4x09 zum bearbeiten freigeben? Danke --Ben Amor 07:51, 25. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Team Locke Hey. Ich sehe, dass zu im Moment schwer beschäftigt bist, darum nur ganz kurz: Gibt es einen Artikel über das Team Locke? Ich habe vorhin mehrmals diesen Begriff gelesen (und dann auch verwendet) und würde dann jetzt einen Artikel erstellen, falls es so einen nicht nicht gibt. Ich frage deshalb, weil der passende Artikel in der engl. Lostpedia auch anders heißt http://lostpedia.com/wiki/Survivor_factions. Gruß 13:17, 25. Apr. 2008 (PDT) * Alles klar, mach ich. Danke ESpoiler Ah okay. Also angenommen, ein Artikel enthält Informationen aus 4x01, 4x03 und 4x05. Dann soll nach Ausstrahlung von 4x01 der ESpoilerbalken entfernt und für die Infos aus 4x03 und 4x05 die SpoilerBox verwendet werden. Richtig? 08:07, 26. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Alles klar. Werde ich beherzigen. Gruß André Sendetermine Hey ho. Schau mal hier. Das ist die gleiche Quelle, die ich damals für den Ausstrahlungstermin angegeben hatte. Da wurde kurzerhand der Inhalt geändert. Gruß 05:14, 29. Apr. 2008 (PDT) * Vergiss den Link. Nimm lieber den: http://www.fictionbox.de/index.php/content/view/5620/2/ Sendetermine Hi, Vor kurzem wurde bekannt, dass die dt. Erstaustrahlungen von Lost nicht länger auf Premiere stattfinden werden, sondern die Mystery-Serie in Zukunft beim neuen PayTV-Sender FOX laufen wird. Dort startet die 4. Staffel im Juni. Da FOX die Staffel sechs Monate vor ihrer FreeTV-Auswertung senden will, muss sich ProSieben wohl gedulden und kann die neue Staffel nicht wie geplant wieder im Herbst starten, sondern dann 2009. quelle: fictionbox.de , filmstarts.de , dwdl.de Vorlage Staffel 4 Da die Vorlage schreibgeschützt ist könntest du bitte, wenn du Zeit hast, bei der Vorlage:Staffel 4 "Jack" zu "Something Nice Back Home" hinzufügen. Da steht immer noch (unbestätigt). Danke! --Ben Amor 14:50, 2. Mai 2008 (PDT) Bilder hochladen Oh sorry das wusste ich nicht. Ist schon eine ganze Weile her dass ich hier war ;-). Danke für die Information ich werde es mir merken! mfg Rene Bilder in der Spoilerbox Hey Clark. Mal (wieder) eine Frage. Weißt du, warum die Bilder in der SpoilerBox hier so verrutschen? Das zweite Bild sollte eigentlich rechts sein, rutscht dann aber mit dem dritten Bild unter die SpoilerBox. Ich dachte erst, es sei evtl. die Breite von 75%, aber das scheint es auch nicht zu sein... http://de.lostpedia.com/wiki/Benutzer:DerAndre/Lorem_Ipsum. Weißt du zufällig, was da los ist? In der Vorschau ist das immer in Ordnung, als gespeicherte Version siehts dann aber unter aller Sau aus. Gruß 11:13, 9. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Alles klar, dann baue ich die links hin. Danke, André Sorry Sorry wegen dem Bild das ich falsch Kategorisiert hab, kurz nicht nachgedacht! Eine Frage hätte ich noch! Und zwar zu dem englischen Begriff "Tea Shack" und ich hoffe du weißt eine Deutsche Erklärung dafür! Es muss irgendwie etwas mit Wellness oder Yoga zu tun haben, kann aber im Internet (zumindest nach meinen bisherigen Versuchen) nichts finden das mir den Begriff erklärt! Danke im Vorraus auch wenn du keine Ahnung hast! --Ben Amor 10:48, 12. Mai 2008 (PDT) Ein Tipp noch! In der Englischen Lostpedia kommt das Wort auch unter "Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack" vor. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter! Ich lass es vorerst mal als "Tea Shack" stehen. --Ben Amor 11:12, 12. Mai 2008 (PDT) Abwesenheit Hab mich nur sehr gewundert und deswegen den Andre gefragt ob er was zu deiner Abwesenheit weiß. Mittlerweile ist mir aufgefallen das du (sowie auch ich) täglich hier bist (You are my Constant ;-) und der Andere auch eigentlich jeden Tag. Evelyn Pace kommt zwar immer öfter aber eigentlich immer noch sehr selten und übernimmt meistens nur die Staffel 4 Spoiler. Mr. KnowItAll kaum noch und Nordlys ist überhaupt wenns gut geht noch einmal im Monat anwesend. Mir ist klar das nicht jeder soviel Zeit hat, aber bei dir wusste ich entweder bist du krank auf Urlaub oder (Gott bewahre) verstorben, sonst wärst du online! It's good to have you back! MFG --Ben Amor 03:51, 21. Mai 2008 (PDT) Vorlage:InArbeit Hi. Hab schon alles Mögliche versucht um das hinzubekommen, mir dann aber gedacht, dass das irgendwas mit der Vorlage zu tun hat. An die wollt ich mich dann aber doch nicht heranwagen^^ Danke, Ben 06:13, 27. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Ich hoff ich habe das jetzt richtig verstanden! Ich soll bei Vorlagen die Worte ... vor und nach die Vorlage (zb. InArbeit) hinzufügen sonst wird das (In Arbeit) auf jeder Seite die diese Vorlage verwendet angezeigt! * Ich weiß das die Infoboxen der Dharma Stationen nicht doppelt sind, was ich meinte war das niemand diese Vorlage verwendet und das sie eigentlich daher nicht gebraucht wird. Außerdem wird für Dharma Stationen die andere Infobox verwendet. Ich habe sie daher nicht in den Artikel Infoboxen integriert und vorerst weggelassen. Brauchen wir diese Vorlage wirklich, denn wenn unbedingt lass ich es und füge sie im Artikel hinzu? Da "ich" (Betonung auf "ich" vielleicht "du" schon) aber keinen brauchbaren Sinn in dieser Vorlage finde dachte ich erstmal löschen! Also Frage: Welchen Sinn hat diese Vorlage, für was oder welche Artikel könnte man sie verwenden und brauchen wir sie unbedingt? Peace --Ben Amor 09:09, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * O.k Sorry und Danke für die Belehrung! --Ben Amor 09:28, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Monster Filme Hey Ho, super Arbeit. Hab mir grade erstmal alle Videos angesehen und bin begeistert. War das das Zweitproject, von dem du geschrieben hattest? Und ganz wichtig, kommen noch mehr Videos? Mach weiter so!!! --Mr.KnowItAll 07:51, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Dem Lob schließ ich mich an. Good Job! 08:32, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage Infobox Oceanic Passagier Bilder Danke für die gute Umsetzung! Peace --Ben Amor 04:09, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Übersetzungen Oh in der Tat... hab auch keine Ahnung, wieso ich da bei den Artikeln nicht drauf geachtet hab (bei anderen Artikeln hab ichs ja auch nicht so gemacht). Werd ich dann gleich mal erledigen. Danke für den Hinweis. * Ja schon, aber sind ja bei weitem nicht meine ersten Artikel :p Und das Signieren sollte ich mir auch mal angewöhnen --M. Müller 04:05, 8. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage:SpoilerWarning Hey, nein, es gibt keinen 'besonderen' Grund. Ich mach's wieder weiß. Gruß André Signatur Jo, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ben Amor hat das gleiche Problem. Allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher, warum... --Andre Spoiler-Verbot Hey, du hast sicherlich die Diskussion um die Spoiler, besonders die von DarkUFO in der engl. Lostpedia mitgekriegt. Meinst du, wir sollten uns anschließen und Spoiler verbieten? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir (oder ich, der das ja zuletzt bei Staffel 4 gemacht hat) unsere Spoiler immer von der engl. Lostpedia bezogen haben und nun keine Quelle mehr haben - ich wäre jedenfalls zu faul die Infos einzeln bei DarkUFO zu sammeln, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich keinen Bock auf Spoiler habe Gruß 16:48, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *PS: Meine Signatur funktioniert - Yay! Bilder Kategorien Siehe bitte Diskussion * Bitte sag Bescheid wenn du was dagegen hast! Peace -- 09:02, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Ganz blöde Frage! Wie funktioniert das mit den Unterkategorien? -- 10:05, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Danke sehr und ich hoffe das passt so! Peace -- 14:46, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT)